M & Q
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: Sorry lame title. For as long as they can remember, Mike and Quinn had always been friends. Even during the whole Lucy Caboosey debacle.


**Let's face it...If we did own anything of those would we be writing fanfics?**

* * *

For as long as they can remember, Mike and Quinn had always been friends. Even during the whole Lucy Caboosey debacle. Mike was one of the few that never made fun of her, he always was nice to her, never out of pity but because he was Mike Chang, one of the greatest people you'll ever meet in your life.

They always did spend a lot of time together. Playing at the park when they we're kids, hanging out at the mall, doing homework together over each other house. They knew each other so well, it was a bond that was never understood by anybody. They we're really close but never went out together. They always had crushes on each other but never attempted anything, afraid that it could ruin their friendship. Also, came the boyfriends and girlfriends. There was Sarah, Mike's old neighbor, then Brittany after that there was Tina. As for Quinn, there was Finn, Puck, the whole Beth ordeal, Sam then Finn again. So there never was a proper moment for them to maybe act on their feelings.

They didn't know how that attraction toward each other started, for all they knew it was always there. Mike always like her hair, the sparkle in her eyes, all her facial expressions and when she smiled or laughed his heart would always skip a beat. Quinn always joked that the only reason why she befriended him and endured him for all these years was for his mom's cooking. When actually it was because of the person he was, the way he danced so perfectly, how he would always try to make her laugh and that he was there to support her when she was in need. And the fact that he was completly hot didn't hurt at all! But one of her favorite caracteristic about Mike that she liked the most, was one that no one seemed to notice about him. It was the many freckles on his face that we're so small it was almost imperceptible. She had always said that one of her challenge would be to count them all.

So when they were at her house after school trying to do their homework, when in fact they we're goofing off and having some snacks. Quinn suddenly turned to Mike "You know what? Today is the day we found the amount of freckles that is gracefully resting on that beautiful face of yours!"

"Really LQ ?" He answered using the nickname that only him used. "Don't we have homework to do?" He continued. Quinn snorted "Wow Quinn! That was very lady like!"

"Shut up!" Quinn shot back at him. "Seriously Chang look around you, does it look like we've been working or have any intention of working? Be realistic!"

"I am more realistic than you are!" He gave back with a hint of indignation. You really want to count all of my freckles?"

"Yep! I'm determined like that!" She said proudly with her chin high in the air.

"O...K, if you say so! How will you keep track of it?" He asked.

"Easy, I'll mark them with my eyeliner!"

"And do I have a say in the matter?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well you do, but we both know how what the end result will be!" Of course he tought. "Alright have your fun." He agreed begrudgingly as she positioned him so he was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Let's count the heck outta those mothas!" Quinn said way too enthusiastically while retrieving the eyeliner from her bag.

"Ok, calm down, your gangsta alter ego is coming out and no one want to see that!" He said mocking her excitement.

"Shut up! Now don't move!" She ordered him and started to count every freckle visible and marking them with the pen.

They've never had issues with proximity but they never we're so close face to face neither. Mike used that moment, as she was so concentrated on his face, to examine hers. She had a beautiful face, perfect skin that called to be touch and full rosy lips and her eyes were green with a touch of gold in them. Her hair framed her face perfectly like a frame would a beautiful masterpiece.

Quinn stepped back with a smile "Alright, 150! You look silly with all these eyeliner dots on your face. But it had to be done!" She announced like it was the most importe thing in the world. Noticing that he wasn't saying anything and was staring at her she shot him a questioning look "What's up with your face Chang?" She joked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He still said nothing just kept on staring at her. "Seriously, what! Don't make me give you the bitch face" She told him getting a little bit frustrated.

Mike leaped forward while pulling her to him and kissed her for all the time he wanted to but never managed to do so. Quinn was really surprised at first but melted into him and started to kiss him back. Mike turned them around and walked them back until the back of her legs hit the table and he positioned himself in between her legs. He started to lowered her down and lowered himself on top of her still kissing her like there was no tomorrow and grinding softly into her as she placed her legs around his waist. He pulled back from the kiss, their noses still touching and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I've been waiting a really long time for this" His voice was raspy from all the lust he was feeling for her right then.

"Didn't know that I was part of you wet dreams Chang!" She said in a croaky whisper.

Mike gave a light chuckle "Every last bit of them"

"Can't say that I blame you, I mean look at me!" Quinn Joked

"Always did" Mike answered with his eyes darkened by the situation. Quinn couldn't fight back the shiver that was taking over her body. "How about we make those dreams come true?" She proposed with the famous Quinn Fabray seductive voice.

"Like I'm gonna refuse that offer!" He said while caressing the side of her body

"Resistance will be futile weak link!" She told him, knowing his love for sci-fi.

"I know what will be the first fantasy coming true!" Mike said with eyes showing all the excitement he was feeling, just like a kid in a toy store.

"Such a dork!"

"You love me!"

"I do. Just as you do for me"

"Damn straight!"

**END**


End file.
